Une vie comme les autres
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichigo est perdu entre deux amours!


Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo!

Pairing: Grimmjow x Ichigo.

Rating: M (pour le petit lemon)!

Genre: Yaoi/ UA/ Romance/ Humour.

Note de l'auteur: Je vous prévient ce One-Shot n'ai pas à prendre au sérieux! Lol

Je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez je pense, je n'ai pas pu le faire corriger!

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Une vie comme les autres!

_Une musique chaude emplissait la pièce, alors que les cliquetis d'un appareil photos se faisait entendre._

__ Va s'y bébé penche toi... Susurra une voix grave et sensuel._

_Le corps de l'autre homme se cambra et il rejeta la tête en arrière, faisant voler quelque peu ses beaux cheveux roux._

_Le photographe se mordilla la lèvre inférieur derrière son appareil et sourit malicieusement en avisant le regard emplis d'envie de son partenaire qui sourit coquinement en se laissant tomber sur le dos, son regard ancré dans celui de son amant, il l'appela de son index et l'homme au cheveux noirs posa son outil de travail avant de s'avancer et de monter sur le lit au dessus du rouquin qui ferma les yeux doucement en sentant une langue dans son cou._

__ Hmmm... Shuuhei... Anhéla t-il en mordant dans sa lèvre inférieur._

__ Ichigo... Murmura le brun en remontant vers son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. _

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'il remontait ses genoux contre son torse, son visage enfuis dans ses bras.

_ Shuu'... Tu me manque! Chuchota t-il en tournant son visage vers la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel noir étoilé ou de gros flocons de neige tombaient.

Ce rêve, enfin ce souvenir, lui faisait mal. Comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Shuuhei l'avait quitté il y à de cela deux mois maintenant, il l'avait laissé pour un autre. Il se mordilla les lèvres et se rallongea sur son lit ou il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, exténué.

_Le lendemain_

_ Oi Ichi'! Tu viens à _L'espadas_ avec nous c'soir? Demanda une voix grave et chaude.

_ Hn? Oh... Je ne sais pas trop, je... Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase.

_ Allez Ichi' merde! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est pas sortis tous ensemble?! Grogna Grimmjow en regardant le rouquin intensément, les sourcils froncés.

Ichigo regarda son meilleur ami et souffla en fermant les yeux. Oui effectivement ça faisait longtemps, six mois pour être précis. Six mois maintenant que Shuuhei l'avait quitté.

_ C'est à cause de l'autre c'est ça? Putain...

_ S'il te plaît Grimm'... Gronda le roux en fusillant du regard le bleuté qui soupira en se prenant l'arrête du nez du bout des doigts. Même en étant plus là, ce connard de photographe le faisait toujours chier à distance!

_ Ex...excuse moi... Se força t-il à dire pour se rattraper, je suis un peu à bout en ce moment... Marmonna t-il, ce qui était vrai. Ne plus voir Ichigo aussi souvent lui foutait les nerfs en pelote! Surtout que quand il voyait celui-ci, soit il tirait la gueule ou alors il arborait une mine triste. Ce qui donnait envie à Grimmjow d'aller choper le brun pour lui éclater la tronche une bonne fois pour toute!

_ C'est pas grave... Répondit le rouquin, souriant légèrement en allant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le bleuté sourit en refermant ses bras musclés autour de lui en se répétant mentalement:

__ ' Meilleure ami... il ne te voit juste que comme son meilleure ami, alors on se calme les hormones d'adolescent pré-pubère!'_

_ Je viendrais ce soir. Tu as raison, sortir avec vous tous me feras du bien... Murmura t-il en laissant un baiser sur la joue de son ami avant de se défaire de son étreinte. On se retrouve à quelle heure? Demanda t-il.

Grimmjow lui, n'avait qu'une envie, jarter tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau pour allonger son rouquin et lui faire subir les derniers outrages!

_ Hmm 22 heures chez moi pour boire un coup et après on y vas?

_ D'accord. A ce soir Grimm'. Sourit Ichigo en pressant sa main une dernière fois avant de s'en aller du bureau de son meilleure ami qui répondit avant que la porte ne se referme.

_ A c'soir Ichi'...

_Le soir -23h30-_

_ Naaaaan?! Brailla Renji en riant suivis des autres. C'est pas vrai?!

_ Héhéhé si! J'étais dans le bureau d'à côté pour chercher un dossier sur le bureau de Lisa, et Ichimaru et Aizen baisaient de l'autre côté! Se marra Grimmjow en engloutissant son verre sous les rires des autres. Même Ichigo ne put se retenir.

_ Oh putain le scoop! S'exclama Nel en attrapant une bière.

_ Et c'est pas la première fois qu'ça arrive les enfants! Déclara Shinji en levant son verre.

_ Quoi?! Comment ça?! S'excita Szayel en regardant le blond.

_ Y' a deux jours, dans la salle de réunion du deuxième étage... Les informa Starck affalé sur un fauteuil, sourire en coin, sous leur yeux écarquillés.

Ils se regardèrent, leurs lèvres tressautèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

Ah non mais vraiment, ils se marraient dans la célèbre boîte de publicité ''_Aizen company_'', il y avait toujours un truc qui s'y passait, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais!

Ichigo secoua la tête en les regardant rire et discuter de tout et de rien. Oui, il avait vraiment bien fait de venir! Il s'amusait vraiment avec eux! Il sourit et attrapa son verre de vodka/RedBull, en but une gorgée et s'assied confortablement à côté de Grimmjow qui le regarda en souriant tendrement.

_ Tu m'as manqué Ichi'... Murmura t-il en le prenant contre lui.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire doux et se cala mieux contre son ami qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le roux se sentait bien, là, dans ses bras. Le bleuté se pencha et embrassa un instant son front avant de reprendre son verre et discuter avec Tatsuki qui souriait discrètement en les voyant tout les deux si proche.

Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et ça, tout le monde le savait mais tout le monde se taisait pour les laisser aller à leur rythme. Apparemment, pour ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et ce qu'elle pensait depuis quelques temps, Grimmjow était conscient de ses sentiments mais le rouquin lui, avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou alors il feintait. Et pourtant, ce dernier avait des gestes et attentions plus qu'équivoques et toutes particulières quand il était avec le bleuté, alors quand est ce que ces deux là se jetteraient à l'eau?

That is the question! (*telle est la question)

Elle retint un petit rire en voyant Ichigo caresser doucement la main de son ami et reprit sa discutions avec celui-ci.

_- 03h00 -_

Ichigo avait chaud alors qu'il se déhanchait sur la piste de danse de _L'espadas, _son corps presser contre celui de grimmjow qui le tenait par les hanches, son dos plaquer contre son torse. Il ondula des reins et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'épaule de son ami qui se rapprocha encore plus si c'est possible en entourant sa taille de ses bras, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du roux qui ferma les yeux en sentant le souffla chaud sur sa joue.

_ Grimm'... Chuchota t-il en sentant les lèvres de son ami dévaler sa joue pour aller embrasser son cou.

C'était bon. Terriblement bon! Oui bon d'accord il savait qu'il avait quelques verres dans le pif mais il savait qu'il aimait ce que lui faisait le bleuté. Il se posait des questions depuis un ou deux mois. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Grimmjow il se sentait tout chose et profitait de chaque occasion pour pouvoir être dans ses bras ou lui faire des papouilles! Même si depuis six mois, ce soir était l'une des rare fois ils se voyaient, il le sentait. Il avait besoin de Grimmjow!

_ Ichi'... Murmura la voix suave et délicieuse du plus grand, ce qui fit frissonner le rouquin qui se retourna dans ses bras pour amener son visage contre celui de l'autre qui le regardait avec fièvre. Le roux passa ses bras autour de son cou et frotta lascivement son bassin contre celui du bleuté qui grogna de bien être mais qui préféra tout de même mettre les choses au clair:

_ Ichi'?

_ Hmmm? Ronronna presque Ichigo en embrassant sa mâchoire.

_ Je... Tu...Enfin nous...

Oui, il y avait mieux quand même se dit il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas comment lui demander si...

_ On est ensemble? L'aida le rouquin en souriant doucement, caressant ses cheveux dans un geste lent.

_ Ouai... Marmonna t-il, en plongeant son visage dans son cou, ce qui fit rire le roux.

_ Moi en tout cas j'ai très envie... Souffla t-il en léchant l'oreille du bleuté qui se mordit les lèvres.

_ Moi aussi! Susurra t-il en prenant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Shinji et Starck qui dansaient pas loin, autant dire que le blond avait littéralement traîner l'autre homme aux cheveux châtains ondulés derrière lui, se sourirent mutuellement en voyant Ichigo et Grimmjow s'embrasser enfin! Ils se regardèrent et firent de même en se prenant dans les bras.

_ Kyaaaaa! Ils sont kawaiiii! S'extasia Nell en les regardant un peu plus loin, tel une mère poule couvant ses poussins!

Renji à côté rit en voyant sa petite amie des étoiles dans les yeux et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Enfin ces deux grands nigauds avait sauter le pas! Il fit migrer son regard sur la salle et ouvrit de grand yeux en interpellant la verte.

_ Hey Nell!

_ Oui chaton?

_ C'est Szayel là bas avec la fille au cheveux gris courts? (hisane) Demanda t-il.

Elle tourna la tête et un sourire immense prit place sur ses lèvres.

_ Szayelounet s'est trouvé une copine! S'exclama t-elle.

_ Ah bah il était temps! Rit Tatsuki en vidant son verre.

_ Ils sont mignons! Sourit Inoue qui les avait rejoint un peu plus tard, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, sa compagne.

_ Mille fois moins que toi... Susurra Tatsuki en embrassant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux qui répondit tout de suite au baiser.

_- 05h30 -_

_ Hmmmm oh oui! Gémit Ichigo en bougeant son bassin pour suivre le rythme de son maintenant petit ami qui le pénétrait profondément.

_ Ahh Ichi'... Exhala Grimmjow en attrapant ses hanches pour y aller plus vite.

_ Aaaaaahhhh encore Grimm'! Geignit le rouquin en griffant le dos du bleuté.

Les mouvements de son bassin s'intensifièrent et il se mordit les lèvres, profondément excité par les cris et les suppliques du rouquin qui était totalement perdus dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

_ Oh oui Grimmjow! Hannn! Encore!

_ Hmmm Ichi...go... Haleta le bleuté donnant plus d'ampleur à ses coups de bassin, faisant grincer le lit plus rapidement.

_ AAAh! Plus fort! Cria Ichigo sous les yeux chauds comme jamais de son amant qui en allant toujours plus vite, donna plus de profondeur à ses coups de rein, leur procurant ainsi un plaisir sans nom.

_ Hannnnn oui! Oui continus! Oui! Oui! Psalmodia le rouquin en extase.

_ Ichigo! S'écria Grimmjow, essoufflé, en sentant son sexe qui allait toujours plus vite et plus fort, pulser, enfoncer dans l'anus du roux, frappant la prostate de plein fouet faisant voir les étoiles à Ichigo.

La fin arriva et c'est dans un grand cris de plaisir qu'ils jouirent à quelques secondes, et coups de reins, d'intervalle. Il se regardèrent, les yeux mis clos, leur corps se soulevant sous leur forte respiration et le bleuté se laissa tombé, complètement mort, sur le corps du roux qui souria en le serrant contre lui.

_ J't'aime Ichi'... Soupira Grimmjow en embrassant le cou d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier ne sut quoi lui répondre. Oui il adorait Son meilleure ami et même plus mais Shuuhei était encore présent dans son esprit et...

_ T'inquiètes pas Ichi'... t'as pas besoin de me répondre maintenant. Prends ton temps, j'attendrais... Murmura Grimmjow en l'embrassant.

Le rouquin sourit avec une tendresse que ne lui avait jamais connus le bleuté et répondit doucement et lentement au baiser, en profitant au maximum.

Une chose était sur pour Grimm'...

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami soit si vocale au lit! Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Il adorait même! Ça promettait des séances de sexe endiablées!

_Le Lundi – 16h00 -_

_ Oooooh Sosukeeeee! Cria une voix aiguë mais masculine derrière le mur ou plusieurs personnes avaient l'oreille collée en riant silencieusement tel des grands gamins, des gamins pervers quand même!

_ Oh la vache! Ricana Renji.

_ De vrais lapins! Pouffa Ichigo.

_ Ichimaru-sama devrait postulé pour un film porno! Dit Nell sous les rire étouffés des autre.

_ Aaaaaaahhhh! Se fit encore entendre la voix de Gin.

_ Putain mais ça fait combien d'temps qu'ils s'y sont?! S'exclama discrètement Grimmjow en interrogeant Szayel du regard.

_ Deux heures! Chuchota t-il.

_ Il carbure au viagra Aizen ou quoi! S'écria Shinji qui sentis d'un coup les mains de son amant sur sa bouche.

_ Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer! Murmura Starck.

_ Gin!

_ A s'a y'est c'est le final! Commenta Tatsuki sous les rires des autres qui avaient leur mains devant leur bouches.

_ AAAAAAHHH!

_ Oh my god! S'esclaffa Grimmjow en cachant son visage dans le cou du rouquin qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire trop fort.

_ GIN!

_ Dieux tout puissant! Pouffa Shinji le corps parcourus de soubresauts.

Le silence se fit de l'autre côté et ils se relevèrent en se regardant hochant la tête, tout sourire, d'un commun accord ils se barrèrent en courant du bureau de l'homme aux cheveux rose qui rit en se rasseyant.

Les autres employés furent étonner de voire le groupe se précipiter vers leur bureau en riant. Surtout quand Nell faillis se vautrer par terre en se prenant un carton, heureusement que Renji était derrière pour la rattraper! Cela fit exploser de rire la victime mais aussi les autres qui en pleurerait presque de rire!

Ichigo assis sur sa chaise repris sa respiration et essuya les larmes dut à son fou rire aux coins de ses yeux.

Oui, oui il avait aimer Shuuhei. Oui il aimait maintenant son Grimmjow qu'il voyait rire et commenter en face avec Renji. Oui il avait été plus que malheureux de sa séparation. Oui il avait sombrer pendant sa rupture, mais c'est tout simplement par ce qu'il se sentait seul! Il avait toujours eu besoin d'être aimer, en amour, toujours eu besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, toujours eu besoin d'aimer et partager. Il avait, dans le fond, toujours eu des sentiments très fort pour le bleuté depuis l'adolescence. Ils avaient maintenant tous trente ans à quelques mois près mais c'est comme si ils étaient toujours de grands enfants qui s'amusaient et profitaient de la vie comme jamais.

Il s'en fichait maintenant du brun qui l'avait trompé avec ce Kira Izuru, il s'en fichait car son cœur avait enfin trouvé le repos auprès de Grimmjow.

**FIN**

Uh?

Oui c'est mielleux et pleins de bisounours et de nuages en formes de cœur remplis d'arc en ciel!

Oui ça vas très vite! Et en même temps c'est le but! Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur tout les détails! Ce mini One-Shot m'est venu à l'esprit d'un coup et j'ai décidé d'écrire les choses importantes sans plus!

A la carte:

En appéritif: Du triste (très très léger quand même).

En entrée: Du joyeux

En plat principal: Du lemon * q*

En désert: Un peu d'humour (enfin j'espère!)

Et pour finir, le digestif: La petite touche fluffy bien sucrée!

Kukuku!

Enfin bref! J'espère que ce petit One-Shot vous auras plu et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser une petite review pour le pourboire (-_-')!

Merci de m'avoir lut!

Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo ;)!


End file.
